Innocent Love
by Nahfie Runastoria
Summary: Gavroche survived the rebellion, though nobody knew. When he returns to Paris, he meets a girl he's never seen on the streets before. Rated T because I'm paranoid, but probably more like K .


_The bullet merely clipped Gavroche. Knowing that people were shooting, he pretended to be dead. Once everyone is gone he gets back up and goes back to the streets. _

Gavroche tripped on a loose cobblestone. He landed directly on the bullet wound and gave a cry of pain. Suddenly, there was someone at his side. They pulled him up and helped him sit. "I'm guessing that cry wasn't because of that fall you just took," She said, for as Gavroche looked into her face, filthy as his, he could see it was a girl. "No. It was from this," He replied, pulling up his pant leg to show her the bullet wound that he had messily wrapped in dirty cloth from his jacket. "I got this on the barricade, you know. I was collecting bullets from the dead bodies on the other side and someone nicked me," he said proudly.

"There are two problems I see in that. First, it would be more productive to go somewhere selling bullets, as the ones in and near the dead bodies are probably spent. And second, you did an awful job of dressing that wound. Come with me, I'll fix it." She said. They helped each other up and the girl led him to an alley where a pipe was constantly dripping water.

The girl instructed Gavroche to sit and undo his bandage while she washed her hands. She gave the knob on the pipe a sharp tug, but nothing happened. Gavroche saw her troubles with the pipe and put his hands on top of hers. Together, they gave the knob a mighty pull, and water gushed forth from the pipe. She smiled. "Thank you." She then ran her hands under the water until they were as clean as they could be.

She took his bandage and washed as much dirt from it as was possible. Finally, she grabbed Gavroche's leg and held the wound under the tap. Gavroche winced when the strong current hit the wound, but soon enough the girl had turned off the water and was wrapping it tightly with the clean bandage. Once she had finished, the owner of the house opened the window and shouted loudly, "Beat it, you urchins! There's no place for you here." The man shouted at them. "There's no place for pity in the black pit that is your heart, sir!" The girl shouted back. The man shook his head in disgust and closed the window.

The girl pulled Gavroche to his feet. "Time to move. Only the church wants us, and those buggers don't know the first thing about caring for children. I know a better place. Lean on me if you can't walk." And with that, the girl set off with Gavroche. After a quick bout of walking, the two were in the park. The girl led Gavroche to a spot seldom visited, in the center of a small grove of trees. They both sat back against a tree. "Not the most comfortable place, but no one will kick us out. Better then Thenardier's inn, I can tell you that much." She muttered. "What was that last thing you said? How do you know Thenardier?" The girl made a face.

"I was born in his filthy inn, and spent the first five years of my life living there. My mother, see, was real poor, and thought he would be good enough to allow her to stay there cheaply. Not even! He stole from her every little chance he had, until she was thrown out on the street for not being able to pay the rent. Until two years ago, I learned the way of the streets with her. Then she died, and I'm alone now. Thenardier and wife are greedy pieces of filth, and they don't deserve to live." She finished angrily. "What about their children? Should they live?" Gavroche asked quietly. "Not if they're as evil as they are. I haven't met any of his kids. He has 'round five, correct? Three boys, two girls?" She asked. "Yes," Gavroche answered quietly. "And I'm one of them," He whispered, looking down. The girl was speechless for a moment. Then she pulled up his chin and looked into his eyes. "You are nothing like Thenardier. You are kind, and giving, and you will always be better than him. Never be ashamed, for you show that no matter how bad a person's parents are, they do not have to be as evil as they are." She hugged him, and for a moment they simply sat there, holding each other. Finally, Gavroche pulled away.

"I never learned your name." He said. She smiled. "Bayse. And what is your name?" She countered. "Gavroche." He said simply. They sat together, staring ahead of them and thinking about what was to come. Then suddenly Gavroche said, "Are you hungry?" Bayse nodded. Smiling, Gavroche stood, then helped her to her feet. "Come along, Bayse. I know a place where we can get some good food." He led her along the streets as darkness fell. When they reached the place they were to eat, Bayse was surprised to see that it was a high-end restaurant. Gavroche led her around to the back, where he knocked on the back door.

After some time, a waiter opened the door and smiled at them. "Hello, children. Just a moment, I'll have your food ready." He turned back into the restaurant. Gavroche almost couldn't stop himself from laughing at Bayse's bewildered expression. The waiter came back holding two plates of half-finished food. He handed them to the children. "Once you're done, leave the plates at the door." He returned to the kitchen. Bayse looked at her food. "He's one of the few caring people still alive here." Gavroche lamented. "He'll give us whatever leftovers there are so we can have decent meals once in a while. Eat it, it's really good." Neither of them had had a good meal in ages, so they were soon finished devouring the meal. "Wow. That was delicious." Bayse said. "Better than trash, huh?" Gavroche agreed. They stood and left their plates at the door, then stood up to leave. Gavroche suddenly seemed to remember something. "Bayse, not to say anything against your patch of grass, but I know a place much more comfortable where we could stay."

"Where's that?"

"In the elephant," Gavroche said proudly. "I found a way in and made myself a little living space in it. Shall we go there instead?"

Bayse smiled. "Sounds grand, Monsieur Gavroche."

Gavroche led her to the elephant of the Bastilles, explaining how he had made it more livable along the way. "And of course, there's a bit of a wire tent set up against the rats," he finished.

"Are the rats a big problem?"

Gavroche thought a moment, then responded, "If you enjoy your toes, then I suppose they would be." Bayse laughed. By this time, they had reached the elephant. Gavroche pointed out the hole, and turned to grab a ladder for Bayse. When he had it, though, he looked back to see her foot disappearing through the hole. He smiled to himself, then climbed up after her. He saw her squinting around the elephant in wonder. Gavroche picked up the thin taper candle he had, lit it, and used the light to lead Bayse over to the bed he had fashioned. "After you," he said, opening the wire enclosure and leading Bayse into it, then following her. He closed the wire, then watched as Bayse got under the bedcovers. He joined her, then blew out the candle. The rats rushed instantly over them, but neither moved an inch, and both were soon fast asleep.

In a week, the two had become the best of friends, but even the simplest person could detect something more underneath. They were just walking back from the restaurant after having dinner when Gavroche saw a drunk walking the street and muttering to himself. He tugged Bayse into the nearest alley, hoping he hadn't noticed them. "What's wrong?" Bayse asked.

"That drunk – he looked angry. He might have seen us and tried to hurt one or both of us. Now, keep quiet, or else-"

"Or else what?" Came a slurred voice from the entrance to the alley. "Afraid of me?" He approached Bayse, smirking. He dropped the wine bottle he had been drinking from. "What a pretty little thing you are, then." He said, stroking Bayse's cheek. "Wouldn't you like to spend some time with a more… enthralling type than that?" He asked, waving in Gavroche's general direction.

"He's plenty enthralling, thank you very much." Bayse spat, shoving the drunk away. Gavroche came to stand next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Seek your pleasure elsewhere, brandy breath. There's a lovely gang of whores underneath the pier. Go give them your attention." He gave the drunk a push away. The drunk smiled.

"Ah, but they aren't nearly as fun as the younger ones. Come on, girl. You won't regret it." The drunk grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him while turning her, so she was facing Gavroche but pressed against the drunk. "Let me go!" Bayse shouted, twisting the drunk's arm and stepping out from under it. Once she was free, she kneed him, then kicked him in the face when he doubled over. Gavroche kicked him once in the stomach, for good measure, and then they ran from the scene. They only stopped once they were in the elephant. "Are you okay?" Gavroche was quick to ask. Bayse took a deep breath, then smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. You?" "Well, that frightened me a bit, make no mistake. But I'm fine if you are." Gavroche assured her.

"Why would you be afraid?" Bayse asked.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I care about you, Bayse." Gavroche confessed. "That makes two of us." Bayse replied, smiling gently. They were hardly inches apart by now. Gavroche placed his hand on Bayse's neck and pulled her closer, until their lips were touching. The first kiss was fleeting, but they both knew there would be many more.

Author Note: Some of the elements of this story are only found in the book - for example, Thenardier does have five children, and Gavroche is one of them, but it is never mentioned in the musical. Gavroche has also made a home for himself in a statue of an elephant, but it is never mentioned in the musical. Just wanted to clear up any confusion!


End file.
